


January 13th, 1967

by bleustocking



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Banter, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleustocking/pseuds/bleustocking
Summary: Withnail receives a letter. Marwood opens it.
Relationships: Peter Marwood/Withnail
Kudos: 20





	January 13th, 1967

“Hello, Vivien, how are you? Don’t turn your head away — give mummy a kiss.”

Withnail snatched his letter from Marwood’s grasp, tearing into the fragile, violet-scented paper. He was close enough that he could have slapped Marwood, if he hadn’t jerked away with a snort.

Marwood was in fine fettle — having received a telegram only this morning that some Italian director had seen him perform and was considering him for a part in some Shakespearean adaptation. He forgot which. Perhaps _King Lear_? He could do a good Edmund, he was sure. Harmless to look at and poisonous when swallowed. Yes, he could do Edmund very well.

He’d found the letter waiting in their postbox and had opened it, unthinkingly. Perhaps the Italian Director was going to invite him to dinner or something. Marwood was just hungry enough — desperate enough — to let himself be eaten.

But the letter hadn’t been for Marwood.

“I can’t believe your Christian name is _Vivien_. I can’t believe you have a _mother_. How long were you expecting to hide these things?”

Withnail gave him a flat, sullen look. “Of course I have a mother, you stupid arse. And Vivien’s a family name, it can’t be helped.”

“It’s a horrible name. Fits you perfectly.”

“Look, the Viviens could shit out more money than your father’s made in a lifetime.”

Marwood frowned at him. “Does your family shit out money? That explains why our bathroom is such a disaster.”

“I hate you. I’m throwing you out.”

“No you’re not,” Marwood said comfortably. “No one else will have you, Withnail.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was leftovers from my Yuletide Madness fic, when I realized that the timelines don't match to have Marwood get a role in _Romeo and Juliet_ (1968), but you know, hope is good. Also, Withnail's family (besides Monty) being in contact with him? Why not. 
> 
> Also, wow. What a long-ass time ago.


End file.
